


I can't help but loving you

by germanfanfictioner



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Barista Minho, Barista Newt, Bottom Newt, Boys Kissing, Canon Disabled Character, Crush at First Sight, Denial of Feelings, Disabled Newt, First Dates, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Minho Ships It, Miscommunication, Newt has a crush, Oblivious Thomas, Protective Alby, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Thomas stepped into the coffee shop Newt was working in, Thomas fell for the blonde barista. Newt fell just as quick.<br/>(I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't help but loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner series.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The first time Newt saw him, he was walking home from work. It was already dark outside and the Brit was tired from work and college. He was walking through a deserted street, when the door of the pub on the other side of the street opened and a young man walked out. Newt couldn’t see him very clearly as it was dark and the other guy a couple of meters away. The blonde guy could see that the man on the other side of the street was tall, had dark hair and was fairly handsome. But he had his arm around the shoulders of a girl, clearly drunk, and the stranger laughed at something she said. The very harmonic sound of the guy's laugh brought Newt out of his thoughts. He shook his head and continued to walk home.

* * *

A couple of days later, Newt couldn’t stop thinking about that guy, even though he just saw him once. The blonde felt quite silly, like an emotional teenager, obsessing with a stranger. It was morning and Newt had a morning shift in the small coffee shop he was working in, which had the name _'The Glade'_. The blonde was wiping the counter when the door opened. Newt looked up to see the guy from the pub walking in. As unsuspicious as he could, the blonde turned to his colleague and asked:  
»Minho, could you stand at the register for a bit? «  
Newt's colleague and friend looked confused, but nodded anyway.  
»We need more cookies. « Minho said.  
The blonde nodded and walked into the backroom, where the kitchen was. Newt went to the coffee shop's baker.  
»Hey Frypan, we need more cookies at the front. «  
The dark-skinned male nodded.  
»Sure. What do you need? «  
»Chocolate chip, caramel and chestnut. «  
Frypan nodded and handed Newt three small trays with cookies he made not long ago. The blonde thanked his friend and walked back to the front. He put the cookies into their tins on the counter. When he looked up, his eyes fell immediately at the guy. Newt frowned.  
»Why is he just sitting there? Didn’t he order anything? «  
»He ordered something. But the shank is waiting for someone and wants his order only after his company arrived. «  
Newt just nodded, but said nothing else. After about five minutes, a dark-haired girl came in and joined the guy, Newt was quietly observing. They hugged and sat down. When Minho nudged him, the blonde jumped, feeling startled.  
»Bring them their order. I mean if you are not busy with eyefucking that shank anymore. «  
Newt blushed and mumbled:  
»I wasn’t. «  
He took the tray Minho held up and made his way over to that particular table. His heart was beating quickly.  
_'Bloody hell. Why am I so nervous? I don’t even know that guy. '_  
Newt took a deep breath and put a smile on his face.  
»Good morning. Here's your spiced apple chai and my personal favourite: the butterbeer frappuccino. «  
Newt placed the two drinks in front of the customers (the chai was for the girl and the frappuccino was for the boy) and smiled charmingly at them.  
»I hope you enjoy. «  
He walked back to the counter, when he saw that Minho was snickering at him. Newt frowned.  
»What? «  
Minho just shook his head, still amused.  
»Nothing. «  
They continued to work, until Newt's shift was over twenty minutes later. The blonde put his apron away and grabbed his backpack.  
»See you later, Min. «  
The Asian guy yelled after him.  
»You better come to training, shank! «

* * *

After a couple of classes, Newt walked slowly to the track field, where Minho and the rest of his track team had their daily training. The blonde sat down on the stands and watched his friend and his team for a while and noticed that the university's track team had a new member: The dark-haired guy from the coffee shop earlier. Newt had to admit that the guy looked extremely arousing in his blue short pants and his black tank top. It was very hard to look away, but Newt made it eventually and started to read a book for one of his classes.  
The blonde only looked up when someone sat down next to him.  
»What are you doing? «  
»Reading? «  
»You can't just come to my training and read a book. Reading's klunk. «  
Newt grinned at his friend.  
»Minho, I didn’t know you want me to watch you running around, all sweaty and flushed. «  
The dark-haired guy punched his friend's arm and said good-naturedly:  
»You're an idiot. «  
»I see you've got a newbie. « Newt replied conversationally.  
Minho nodded and yelled:  
»Greenie! Come here! «  
The other guy jogged over to them, smiling widely, not wearing his tank top anymore.  
»Greenie, this is my best mate Newt. Newt, this greenie here is Thomas. «  
Newt, who tried to avoid looking at Thomas' bare torso, smiled at him.  
»Hey, it's nice to meet you. «  
Thomas smiled back.  
»Nice to meet you, too. The frappuccino earlier was delicious by the way. «  
The blonde blinked owlishly, as his eyes were following a drop of water running down from Thomas' collar bone to his chest.  
»I...uh, thanks. Actually, I-I...uh... I invented it. «  
Thomas was about to reply something, but Minho cut him off.  
»Thomas, why don’t you come to the shop tomorrow morning? I bet Newt would make one of his special creations for you. «  
Newt blushed, but Thomas' face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
»I'll definitely do that. «

* * *

The next morning came and Newt was pacing nervously behind the counter. The shop was almost completely empty, which was highly unusual and it made Newt only more nervous, as there was nothing to do.  
»Aww, is little Newtie nervous, because his boyfriend is showing up? «  
Newt turned to Minho and snapped:  
»Shut it! I'm not nervous. And he is not my boyfriend. «  
Minho smirked.  
»But you want him to be your boyfriend. «  
»That's not true. «  
»I've seen the way you were staring at him half-naked, blushing like a virgin. «  
Newt was about to deny any staring or blushing, when the door opened and Thomas walked in. As he was walking towards them, Minho leaned to Newt and whispered:  
»You know, yesterday after you brought him his order, his eyes were glued to your ass. «  
The blonde's eyes widened.  
»That's why you were snickering the whole time! «  
Minho just grinned.  
»Hey guys. « Thomas greeted them cheerfully.  
»Hello. « Newt mumbled.  
»I'll leave you two alone. « Minho said winking and walked into the back.  
Newt rolled his eyes and asked:  
»What can I get you? «  
»Surprise me. « Thomas said with that goofy grin on his face.  
Newt nodded and started to make a drink for him.  
»So, uh... Where's your girlfriend? « he asked.  
Thomas frowned.  
»Who? «  
Then his eyes lit up.  
»Oh, you mean Teresa. No, she's not my girlfriend. Actually, she is my adopted sister. «  
The blonde just nodded, feeling secretly relieved, and quickly finished the drink. When it was done, Newt put it in front of Thomas and said:  
»Chocolate chip cookie dough frappuccino. «  
Thomas' eyes widened.  
»That sounds incredible. How much? «  
Newt waved him off.  
»It's on the house. Technically, we don’t even offer it. «  
The dark-haired male winked at Newt.  
»You certainly know how to make a guy feel special. Thanks, handsome. «  
»No problem, Tommy. «  
_'Wait. What? '_  
Thomas smiled, before looking at his wrist watch.  
»I gotta go. Early classes. Are you working again today? «  
»Y-Yeah. I'm having the evening shift today. «  
»See you later then. «  
_'God, I can't believe that I called him Tommy...'_  
Thomas waved, before leaving, with Newt looking after him.  
»Tommy, huh? «  
Newt jumped and blushed.  
»I didn’t mean to say that. It just... slipped out. Do you think he minded? «  
Minho laughed.  
»When you called him that, he looked like Christmas came early. «  
The blonde sighed relieved.  
»God, Newt, you're so gone for that dude. «

* * *

For the next couple of days, Thomas came to the coffee shop every day for a few minutes. He ordered always the same (Newt's special creation). The two males talked for a bit, before Thomas had to leave again. Newt found himself longing for these short visits more and more every day: Thomas was funny, intelligent, and witty and a good conversationalist. And every day, Minho was teasing him about it, after Thomas left.  
One day Alby, Newt's and Minho's best friend and the owner of the coffee shop, was present, during one of Thomas' visits. Afterwards, Newt expected Alby to tease him about it, too, but the dark-skinned male just frowned.  
»What's with that face? « Minho asked.  
»It's just... That guy, Thomas, he has a certain reputation around campus. «  
Newt frowned.  
»Reputation? «  
»He sleeps around a lot. «  
»Okay. And? « Minho wanted to know.  
He didn’t really see the problem.  
»And I don’t want him to play with Newt. «  
Alby looked at his blonde best friend.  
»I can see that you are already enamoured with him. I don’t want you to get hurt, just because he wants to get in your pants. «  
»Even if he wants to get in his pants, that would be great! «  
Minho turned to Newt and added:  
»You seriously need to get laid again. «  
The blonde rolled his eyes.  
»Okay, let me make myself clear: Firstly, I am not "enamoured" with him. Secondly, no one's getting into my pants. And thirdly, I can take care of myself, Alby. «  
The best friends sighed.  
»I just don’t want you to get hurt. « Alby replied.  
»I know, mate. You don’t need to worry about me, though. I have no interest in Thomas like that. «  
»Oblivious. « Minho coughed, earning himself a glare from Newt.

* * *

Thomas visited again the next day. And by the end of his visit, when he was almost out of the door, he turned around and quickly went back to Newt.  
»I just remembered that we haven't exchanged numbers yet. I meant to ask you earlier, but I forgot. So... Can I have your number? «  
Newt blushed.  
»I... Uh, yeah sure. «  
The blonde took the phone Thomas held out for him and put in his number.  
»I'll text you later. « the brunette guy said, waved at Newt and left.

* * *

After his shift, Newt got out his phone to check the time and to see if Thomas already texted him (not that he would ever admit that). To his disappointment, his phone's battery was dead.  
_'Klunk... I must have forgotten to charge it last night...'_  
Somehow Newt made it through the whole day without his phone and still managed to get to all of his classes on time. After his classes, he quickly went home and put his phone on his charger, before dropping onto his bed, groaning.  
_'This week has been bloody awful. Thank god it's over. '_  
Newt was very excited for the weekend, as he was ahead of all of his classes and had the weekend off from work, so he could just stay at home and relax for two days. The blonde stayed on his bed for a few more minutes, before he dragged himself up and went into the shower.  
When he came out, Newt only wore some underwear and a wide university shirt, his soft, blonde hair still a bit wet. He checked his phone and his heart beat faster when he saw that he had multiple texts from an unknown number:  
_To: Newt 5:36 pm_  
 _hey newt :) it's Thomas._  
 _To Newt 5:48 pm_  
 _sry that i texted you so late. Was rly busy._  
 _To Newt 6:12 pm_  
 _newt?_  
The blonde cursed quietly. He didn’t think that he had been in the shower for so long. Newt quickly saved the number and then replied:  
_To: Tommy 6:22 pm_  
 _Hey Tommy. I've been in the shower, so I didn’t see your texts._  
The young man took his phone and went into his small kitchen to cook himself some dinner. However, he did not need to wait long for a reply.  
_To Newt 6:26 pm_  
 _hope you enjoyed your shower. wyd?_  
 _To Tommy 6:27 pm_  
 _I did. It was wonderful. I'm just cooking some dinner. What about you?_

* * *

The two young men texted each other constantly all weekend and also during the first two days of the next week. Newt felt very happy, as he enjoyed it tremendously to talk to Thomas a lot.  
However, his good mood didn’t last long. On Wednesday, the warm spring weather changed suddenly and unexpectedly: It was storming and raining heavily and additionally the temperature dropped. Newt actually enjoyed this kind of weather, but only as long as he could watch it from his cozy and warm home. The combination of coldness and wetness made Newt's limp even worse though and his leg hurt badly the whole time. The way to his morning shift in the coffee shop was difficult, because of the pain, but also because Newt slipped with his bad leg on the slippery ground multiple times and nearly fell down.  
When he arrived at work it did not become better, though. Even though the shop was warm, which relieved some pain in Newt's leg, he had to stand behind the counter the whole time and this was very straining, since the pain in his leg became worse with every minute. Halfway through his shift, the rush of college students hurrying to their early morning classes trickled down to a few.  
»Newt? Dude, are you okay? « Minho asked.  
The bulky Asian did not previously see it, as he was very busy, but now he could clearly read in Newt's face that his friend was in pain. Thunder boomed through the shop and realization dawned in Minho's face.  
»It's your leg, isn’t it? «  
Embarrassed, Newt nodded.  
»Sit down dude. Take a break. «  
The blonde was about to protest, but Minho added:  
»Just until more customers come in. I can handle these few shanks on my own. «  
Newt nodded. He was not in the mood to have a discussion with his friend and the blonde was craving to sit down. So he slowly limped to an empty table and sat down, lifting up his leg on a second chair. Newt sighed relieved when the pain became smaller.  
He stayed there for over half an hour. After the first ten minutes, Minho joined him as there were no customers at the moment. They talked animatedly about Minho's track team, until Newt saw Thomas coming in. He was about to jump up, but Minho pressed him firmly back onto the chair.  
»Stay. You don’t need to be in pain, just because you want to impress your crush. «  
Newt blushed and glared at his best friend. Minho went behind the counter, before Newt could deny having a crush. Thomas frowned when he saw Newt sitting at the table. Quickly he got some coffee from Minho, before walking to the blonde. When he came closer, Thomas saw that Newt was pale and his body tense, which indicated that he was in pain.  
»Newt? You okay? «  
The blonde smiled somewhat forcefully.  
»I'm fine Tommy. «  
»Newt...«  
The Brit sighed and waved towards the window.  
»It's the weather. I'm having difficulties with my leg when it's cold and wet outside. «  
For a moment, Thomas didn’t know what he was talking about, before he remembered:  
_'Oh. Of course. He's talking about his limp. '_  
The brunette could see that Newt was embarrassed about it, so he decided to not make a big deal out of it. Instead he asked:  
»Do you have plans for Friday night? «  
Newt shook his head.  
»Not yet. Why? «  
»Well, I...«  
Thomas took a deep breath and continued:  
»I was wondering whether you'd like to spend time with me? You know having dinner together or something. «  
»Are there going to be other friends of you as well? Teresa? «  
»N-No. I...I mean, just you and me. A date. «  
»Oh. «  
Newt blushed and was silent for a few minutes, making Thomas fear that he would be rejected. But then the blonde looked up and smiled shyly.  
»I would love that. «

* * *

Friday couldn’t come fast enough for Newt. He was extremely ecstatic about having a date with Thomas, even though he was also very nervous. After he took a shower, Newt stood in front of his closet, contemplating what he should wear. Thomas didn’t tell him where they would go, so Newt was afraid that he would choose the wrong clothes. He wanted this date to be perfect.  
Eventually, the blonde decided to wear skinny jeans in a warm shade of brown, a white shirt and a thin jacket, which had the same colour as the trousers. Newt completed his outfit with simple black shoes and a red scarf. A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang and Newt went to the door. He sighed relieved when he saw that Thomas was dressed casually too. The blonde let his eyes wander over his date's body: The brunette wore black skinny jeans and a simple black sweatshirt, which hugged his body in the right place.  
»Hey, Tommy. You look good. «  
Thomas smiled.  
»So do you. Ready to go? «  
Newt nodded and grabbed his keys, wallet and phone, before exiting his small flat. He followed Thomas outside.  
»Where are we going? « Newt asked when they were standing in front of his building.  
»There is this nice bistro not far from here. I thought we could eat something and then take a walk and just, you know, talk. I-I mean, if... If that's okay for you. «  
Thomas was smiling shyly and nervously at the blonde. Newt couldn’t help but grin at his date. The brunette was adorable with that shy look on his face.  
»Sounds lovely. «  
Thomas' face lit up. They walked down the street, doing small talk. Eventually they started to talk about university.  
»So Newt, what's your major? «  
»Psychology. I want to become a therapist and work with children and young adults. «  
Thomas smiled softly.  
»Sounds perfect for you. «  
Newt smiled back at his date and then learned that Thomas was studying neurobiology together with his sister, Teresa. He had the dream to find a cure to a degenerative sickness called The Flare.  
»Teresa's parents and siblings died from the flare. It's a rare illness, but it could spread quickly in the future. «  
»Oh, that's really sad. Is that why your family adopted her? «  
Thomas nodded.  
»Our family's always have been close, just like Teresa and I always have been close, so it was the obvious thing to do. «  
Jealousy flared up inside Newt.  
»How close were you exactly? «  
Confused, Thomas looked at Newt and grinned smugly when he realized that the blonde was jealous.  
»Very close. At one point we were even dating. «  
The brunette enjoyed the dark look on Newt's face, but Thomas also saw insecurity in his date's eyes, so he quickly stopped teasing him:  
»But that was before we agreed that we're better off as friends. And shortly afterwards, I realized that I'm gay. «  
Newt smiled hesitantly. He felt a bit embarrassed that he became so jealous that quickly.

* * *

After they ate at the bistro, the two men decided to stroll through a nearby park. It was a nice evening for a walk as the temperatures were mild and the weather calm. Newt enjoyed to see how nature came back to live in spring.  
He and Thomas talked during their whole date. They talked about everything: from serious topics like their dreams for the future over an animatedly discussion abiut which Harry Potter is the best to silly facts about each other.  
At one point during their stroll the two young men started to hold hands. They barely noticed it, but at the same time they were also hyper aware of it. They barely noticed it, because it felt so natural and their hands fit perfectly together. Simultaneously, every inch of their skin that touched felt like set on fire. They felt like small electric jolts were shooting through their bodies, making them feel alive and giddy.  
It was almost midnight by the time Thomas walked Newt to his flat.  
»Tonight was perfect. « Newt whispered softly.  
»For me too. I want to do this again. Preferably very soon. «  
The blonde chuckled. Thomas leaned in, obviously intent on kissing his date. Newt’s eyes widened surprised for a short moment, before they fluttered close. When their lips met, Newt felt like fireworks went off everywhere in his body. They kissed for a few moments, lips movimg in sync, before breaking apart. They looked into each other’s eyes. Newt felt how his body was flooded with desire and he knew Thomas felt the same.  
Their lips crashed against each other once more, but this time their kiss was far more passionate, full of lust and want, but not more intense than their first kiss. Soon Thomas nibbled at Newt’s bottom lip, making the blond guy gasp. The brunette quickly slipped his tongue inside his date’s mouth. Their tongues were dancing with each other, battling playfully as they stumbled to Newt’s flat.  
Neither of them could remember how they made it up all these stairs or into the flat, but they didn’t care either. Once they were inside, clothes were thrown onto the floor as they stumbled into Newt’s bedroom. Both of them were too eager, almost desperate, to spend a lot of time with foreplay.  
They fell on top of the blonde’s back, completely naked. Somehow Newt could press a half-full bottle of lube and a condom into Thomas’ hand even though he felt dazed, unable to thibk about more than his want. The brunette opened the lube bottle and coated his fingers with it, not once breaking apart from Newt’s lips. He spread Newt’s legs and circled his hole with a lubed finger, quickly slipping it inside. It’s been a while since Newt had sex the last time, so the stretch was a bit unfamiliar, but not uncomfortable.  
After moving his finger for some time, Thomas pushed another finger into Newt. It burned a bit, but the blonde was able to handle it, especially since Thomas quickly found his prostate. The Brit quickly begged for more and his brunette lover gladly added a third finger. Now it burned more, but Thomas distracted the blonde with nipping at his long neck, sucking and licking a dark mark into pale skin. The brunette was transfixed with the sounds falling from Newt’s lips: soft sighs, wanton moans and breathless gasps, all mixed to a sweet symphony of pleasure. And Thomas was the reasons for these beautiful noises. He wished he could spend the rest of his life causing Newt to make these sounds. And the blonde felt like he died and went to heaven: Thomas’ fingers were stretching him so good, making him see stars as they assaulted his sweet spot repeatedly. And Thomas’ mouth on his neck felt so damn good as well.  
A few minutes later, Newt gasped:  
»I’m ready... Please... More. «  
Thomas gladly did what Newt requested and pulled his fingers out of his date to roll the condom over his quite large erection. Newt’s willing body was so hot and tight around his fingers and Thomas couldn’t wait to feel Newt around his dick. When the head of Thomas’ erection breached his hole, Newt’s senses exploded and white light exploded in fron of his eyes.

* * *

When Newt woke up the next morning, feeling satisfied, ecstatic and a little bit sore, Thomas was gone. His scent was still lingering in Newt’s sheets, making the blonde remember the last night. After their first, bloody amazing round, the two young men were shagging another two times, one round better than the previous one. Newt blushed when he remembered how Thomas ate him out ferociously afterwards, making the blonde cum only with his tongue.  
_‘I must have blacked out afterwards. ‘_  
Then the blond noticed a small note lying on the pillow Thomas used the last night. Newt picked it up, read it and had to fight back his disappointment and insecurities:  
_"Sorry. I had to go. Last night was amazing. See u soon. "_  
Of course, there could have been a good, reasonable explanation for Thomas' early departure, like a family emergency or something like that. But Newt could not stop thinking about the rumors Alby told him about.  
_'What if I really was only a quick fuck? God, how could I be so stupid to fall for him. '_  
Newt frowned, angry at himself. He jumped up and went into the shower, where he scrubbed himself off furiously, trying to rub off every trace of Thomas. Afterwards, he went to his bed, still fuming and changed the bedclothes. Just as he threw the old bedclothes into his washing machine, Newt had another thought:  
_'Oh shit. What if he really was interested in me, but left because he thinks I'm easy? '_

* * *

Newt spent the rest of the day similarly shifting between anger and embarrassment, lying on the couch and doing nothing.  
Sunday morning had a surprise for Newt though: A few minutes after 9 am the doorbell rang. When Newt opened his door, he saw Thomas standing in front of him, smiling. Immediately, all the anger, embarrassment and worry flared up inside the blonde again and he opened his mouth to yell at Thomas, when the brunette held up a small paper bag with a shy smile and said:  
»I brought breakfast. We couldn’t spend yesterday morning together so I thought we could make up for it now. «  
Newt didn’t know what to say for a moment.  
»That's sweet. « he finally said.  
Thomas looked uncertain, because of Newt's reaction.  
»Are you mad because I left? «  
The blonde shook his head and replied:  
»I don’t know. «  
The brunette sighed.  
»Look, I'm working in this shop downtown. And my boss called me because he needed me to take over a shift. I couldn’t text you either, because I think I lost my phone. «  
Thomas took a step towards Newt.  
»I know you probably heard that I slept around a lot in the past. But I promise you, that it's never been like that with you. And I'm really sorry for making you feel like that. You're special to me. «  
Newt looked at the floor, swallowing thickly and feeling ashamed for assuming the worst about Thomas. The brunette could see what was bothering Newt now and lifted the blonde's head up with a finger under his chin.  
»Don’t feel bad for thinking that. I would have probably thought the same if I had been in your position. «  
The blonde nodded.  
»Okay. «  
Thomas rubbed his thumb over Newt's cheek.  
»It's good to see you again. « the brunette whispered.  
Newt smiled at him.  
»It's good to see you too. «  
The two young men kissed softly for a few moments, before Newt stepped aside to let Thomas into his flat.  
»Make yourself at home. I'll just change really quickly. « the blonde said to Thomas.  
The brunette shook his head and grabbed Newt's hand.  
»I like seeing you dressed like this. «  
Newt was wearing only an oversized shirt and boxer shorts again, his hair still messy from sleeping. The blonde blushed and let himself be pulled to his couch. The two men had their breakfast then (Thomas brought bagels), talking softly and touching each other a lot, completely immersed into each other.  
Eventually, Newt's head ended up in Thomas' lap, with the brunette's hands in Newt's hair. Hesitantly, Newt asked:  
»Hey, Thomas…Uh, do… Do you think I'm easy? Like… Because… «  
Thomas stopped Newt's rambling by placing a finger on his lips.  
»Newt, I don’t think you are easy. I know you don’t have sex with just everyone. I told you: You are very special to me. In fact, I was just about to ask you something. «  
»What… What is it? «  
Thomas looked into Newt's eyes, showing his genuine and sincere emotions.  
»Do you want to be my boyfriend? I know we don’t know each other that long yet, but you make me feel all sorts of funny things in my tummy. And I just love spending time with you and talking to you. Ever since I saw you in the coffee shop, I just wanted to be close to you. «  
The blonde was blushing and smiling brightly, when he replied:  
»I'd love to be your boyfriend. «  
Thomas' face lit up as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.  
»God, Newt, you have no idea how much that means to me. «  
»I think I do, Tommy. I think I do. «

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
